Lion King: Bond of the Half-Siblings
by NoRatCat
Summary: While returning to the Pride Lands for a visit, Kion speaks with the family member he didn't know he had.


Returning to the Pride Lands hadn't been as hard as Vitani had thought, now that she was settled in. Both Malaika and Bhati were dealing with the move just fine. Though it wasn't their old home, they were already seeing the benefits of it. So long as her family was happy, Vitani was happy. But there were still some things bugging her.

"Vitani?"

Vitani looked to see Kion padding up to her. The former leader of the Lion Guard had arrived along with his wife Rani to see their new nephew, the young Prince Kopa.

"Kion." Vitani greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk to you." Kion's face seemed calm, no great surge of emotion, but Vitani could tell the new king had something on his mind.

"I've heard where you've been for the past while." Kion finally spoke.

Vitani felt nervousness swell up within her. "You do?"

"Yeah, word travels fast. And my mother told me what happened, between her and Scar."

And of course there was that. Well seeing that she had given her little speech to the Pride Lands about her origins, the source of her temporary absence would certainly reach Kion during his little visit.

"Look Kion, I'm sorry. I know leaving the Pride Lands was wrong. I mean especially after I challenged you to be leader of the Guard."

"Vitani it's fine. Look, I understand why you left." Kion reassured.

"You do?"

"Well yeah. I mean I had trouble enough being Scar's grandnephew, I imagine it would be even harder for you being his daughter. And If I found out Mom gave me away the day I was born, I don't think I would take it well."

Vitani felt some reassurance of her own hearing that. Least she wasn't being judged. "It's strange, but I still find it hard to call her "Mom". I mean I know Zira had her faults, but she was the only mother I had for practically my entire childhood." Still, she also found it weird to refer to Zira as her mother, considering Zira only kept her due to her relation to Scar.

"That's also pretty understandable. Don't worry Vitani, no one is judging you." Kion said.

"Well there's still the matter of Shabaha." Vitani reminded. "Let's just say she took it personally when I left. Which I don't blame her for."

"Still, everyone else seems really happy to have you back." Kion noted.

"Yeah. Considering that my father nearly destroyed the Pride Lands twice. The second time while being dead no less." Vitani remarked bitterly.

"You know, regardless of what you might think. I think you were destined to inherit the Roar." Kion said. "I mean sure your father did terrible things, but just because Scar's blood runs through you doesn't mean you're destined to follow in his paw prints. I know I had that fear more than anyone, especially after I got this scar." Kion ran a paw up to his scarred eye.

Vitani hadn't really thought about what Kion went through. She supposed being the second born child, the one destined not to rule, there was always a fear he would become a jealous wretch willing to kill to get what he wanted. But thankfully, Kion was a better person Scar ever was. And as Vitani thought about it, so was she.

"Guess the fear runs in the family huh?" Vitani smiled a bit. "Least Kopa won't have to worry about any jealous siblings. Least for now." There was always the chance Kiara and Kovu could have another cub down the line.

"Yeah, and as far as I see it, I have two big sisters protecting the Pride Lands." Kion said with a grin.

Staring back at her half-brother, Vitani stood up, running a paw over Kion's head. "And as far I see it, I have two little brothers who are going to be great kings."

And then the two half-siblings pressed their heads together affectionately.

"I also met your daughter." Kion said as he broke away from Vitani.

"Malaika?" Vitani said in surprise.

"Yeah. She's pretty spirited. Asked me a million questions." Kion chuckled.

Vitani chuckled herself. "That's my girl."

"And you have to be the first lion to have a fox for a sister in law." Kion added in.

"Well you have a meerkat and a warthog as part of your extended family right?" Vitani asked.

"Yeah, I guess we do."

And so the two half-siblings talked some more, and it became apparent to them, that even though they only shared a mother, they were still bonded by blood as siblings. It seemed that all of Nala's children were destined to protect their respective lands. Vitani did have one question though.

"So? When are you and Rani going to give me and Kiara some nephews and nieces?"

Upon hearing this, Kion turned bright red.

A/N: Was inspired to write this just suddenly. I mean I did a shot with Vitani and Kiara bonding as half siblings, so I figured why not Vitani and Kion? Now I know this one shot doesn't exactly sync up with my colab fanfic "Lion King: Bloodline", but that's going to change when me and my author update the fic. Yes, we are doing that. Plus we got a little spin off planned revolving around a certain pair of villainous leopards. Least former villains during the events of the spin off.


End file.
